Augers for earth drilling have vanes or flights that are helically arranged and affixed to a tubular or solid metal shank. Typically, augers are provided in about 5 to 6 feet long sections which are connectable in tandem by their male and female connecting ends to provide for drilling to various depths. With use, the outer edges of an auger flight will inevitably wear, resulting in a decrease in effective diameter of the auger. This can result in a significant decrease in drilling efficiency and effectiveness; thus there is a need to periodically restore the flight edges. The typical way of doing this is to lay an auger section on a flat surface and to use an arc-welder to manually weld the flight edges as the auger is intermittently rolled along the surface. This commonly results in an uneven, inconsistent weld deposit, and is a tedious, time-consuming and potentially hazardous process. There will also tend to occur significant variation in the weld bead according to who does the welding.